ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Cap
The Golden Cap of Oz, 1, 2, 3! The Golden Cap is a magical item that is introduced in L. Frank Baum's first Oz book titled 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz', published in 1900. The cap itself is magically enchanted with a special charm that allows who ever wears it on their head to call upon the Winged Monkeys of Oz three times and three times only. Much like rubbing a magic lamp to get three wishes from a Genie. Baums' Description It is a very unique looking hat of fine yellow fabrics and real solid gold. It has a beautiful circle of glistening diamonds and precious red rubies running all the way around it. The enchantment held within it is a special charm that is only invoked by the following incantation, which is written inside the cap that one must shout out loud for it to properly work. *The Charm Of The Golden Cap* While saying the magic spell of the cap one must also follow the movements the words require which are the following: *First, stand upon the left foot and say "Ep-pe, Pep-pe, Kak-ke." *Then, stand upon the right foot and say "Hil-lo, hol-lo, hel-lo." *Finally, stand on both feet and shout "Ziz-zy, zuz-zy, zik!" After doing this correctly, the Winged Monkeys in Oz appear before you and at your survive. They must obey you no matter how good or bad the desired deed you want done by them may be. History of Oz's Golden Cap: Many centuries ago in the magical Land of Oz, the Golden Cap was first intended to be a valuable wedding present from a beautiful and fair princess of Oz named Gayelette who ruled over the Northern Gillikin Country. This gift was to be for her dearly beloved Quelala, and was said to have cost half her royal Kingdom to create. One fatal day, the group of Winged Monkeys who we're mischievous trouble makers, loving to play and horse around, played a trick on Quelala only all in innocent fun by dropping him in a river and getting him soaking wet on Princess Gayelette's wedding day. Now Gayelette, wasn't just any average pretty princess, she also was also a great Sorceress who was talented in practicing the magic arts of Witchcraft. When she found out what the Monkeys did to her soon to be husband on her big day, she became infuriated and punished them by making them eternal slaves to the Golden Cap that was meant to be a gift for Quelala. Quelala happened to be the first owner of the Golden Cap, and sadly he commanded the Winged Monkeys to stay away from Gayelette and the royal kingdom they lived in so they would not upset Gayelette ever again. The Monkeys we're all banished from the place Gayelette ruled over and were never allowed to come back. Over time, as the years past by, the Golden Cap Unfortunately fell into the hands of the Wicked Witch of the West, who used it first to conquer the Winkie Country and enslaved the Winkie people to work for her. Then she used it a second time to fight off the Great Oz. And finally the last time to capture Dorothy Gale and her companions who we're trespassing in her land. After the Witch was melted, Dorothy took the cap and used it to travel back to the Emerald City and then to the Quadling Country. Glinda took the cap and returned Dorothy's companions to their homes. Then she gave it to the Winged Monkeys, freeing them forever. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) In Films The Golden Cap made a small Cameo in the 1939 film of The Wizard of Oz. Category:Magical Items